


Over-Familiarity Above the Non-Familiar

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 19 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://queenrissa.livejournal.com/profile">queenrissa</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Severus: moving, stick, cat tail</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Over-Familiarity Above the Non-Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenrissa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queenrissa).



> Written 19 May 2006 in response to [queenrissa](http://queenrissa.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Severus: moving, stick, cat tail_.

Moving the stick over the cat tail that was protruding from under the bed, Harry whispered, "I can't think why she's so shy."

Severus snorted. "The way you were howling, even the _ghosts_ won't come down here."

"Well, no one's ever done _that_ to me before."

"Put down the stick. The cat will come out when she's ready," Severus ordered, his tone thick with passion.

Harry laughed. "You're insatiable."

"No, I'm just doing my duty. This is supposed to be a detention, after all."

Minerva tried to ignore the groaning of the mattress and hid her head under her paws.


End file.
